prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Tenjo
is one of the commanders of the Notraiders and a villain from Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. Appearance Tenjo is a tall alien with pointy ears who is based on the Japanese creature, Tengu. Her skin tone is light red and she has huge amaranth hair that is slicked back. She wears a black and yellow Tengu masquerade mask with an elongated nose. She also wears yellow lipstick. She wears a black choker attached with a red oval along with caplet sleeves lined by sunset orange ruffles on her shoulders. The sleeves are attached to dragonfly-shaped wings. Tenjo's outfit consists of a bright red one-piece bathing suit attached to a coattail. She also wears long black gloves and boots. The boots have dark red soles and high heels. In her hand, she holds a fan with seven fuschia leaves and a yellow handle. Beneath her mask, it is where her short nose is hidden. Personality Tenjo has a playful personality. She usually smiles, even when she's defeated. In fights, Tenjo organizes her Nottorei in strategic formations rather than using them to attack head-on. Tenjo's primary goal is to obtain the power of the Star Princesses. She is also a cunning woman, able to infiltrate human society just to fool Elena by disguising herself as a teacher named Jo Tengu. Her reason for being hostile towards outsiders is because those back home discriminated her, making her believe that trust and bonds between species are nonexistent. This also implies that she suffers from an inferiority complex, which consequently leads to her loss of happiness and a cynical bitter self. Abilities She is able to create a giant Nottorei by darkening her victim’s imagination using her fan when it was powered up by Darknest. In episode 47, the fan is downgraded and turned back to its regular size. She has the ability to disguise herself as a human as seen in episode 39. Her choker can translate her Japanese into English, as seen in episode 39. Relationships * Garuouga - Tenjo's boss, from whom she takes orders. * Kappard - Despite them both being Notraiders, Tenjo doesn't want Kappard to gain the power of Fuwa or the Star Princesses, as she wants that power for herself. In fact, Tenjo sees Kappard as beneath her. * Aiwarn - Tenjo and Aiwarn appear to have a rivalry although they are former colleagues. She seems to belittle Aiwarn and will get any chance to mock Aiwarn when she has it. * Nottorei - Tenjo commands her own fleet of these minions. At least one of them seems romantically attracted to her. It has also been hinted that she does care about her pawns to a certain extent. * Amamiya Elena - Tenjo has a rivalry with Elena as Elena's positivity contrasts with her bitterness towards life. In episode 39, she even intended to discourage Elena in the disguise of Jo Tengu. But after Soleil rescued her and her pawns from Darknest, she decides to put her differences aside and thank Elena. History Before the start of the season, Tenjo as a child and later a teenager was an outcast on her planet Guten, having to face heartless mockery and long term isolation because of her physical appearance. Although the adults told her not to worry, she knew that they clearly despised her. After years of suffering, Tenjo finally abandoned her planet upon reaching adulthood. Darknest then appeared before her, Kappard and Garuouga, promising to grant them his power. She then joined the Notraiders and became a commander afterwards. Tenjo's voice is first heard in episode 2 when she asks Kappard for a report about his mission on Earth. When Kappard reveals that a Pretty Cure has appeared, Tenjo isn't seriously concerned. Tenjo first appears in full in episode 3. She and her Nottorei visit Kappard and his Nottorei in a flying saucer. Tenjo tells Kappard that Garuouga wants Kappard to leave Earth and her to fight Pretty Cure instead. Kappard refuses to leave because he wants Fuwa's power for himself. Instead of being upset by this, Tenjo tells Kappard that she's more concerned with the Star Princesses' power than Fuwa's power. Later in the episode, one of Tenjo's Nottorei nabs the Taurus Star Color Pen before Hikaru can, prompting her and Cure Milky to fight Tenjo and her Nottorei to get it back. Tenjo organizes her Nottorei into a fan formation, making it so that Cure Star can't get to her by herself. However, she combines her propulsion with Milky's defensive abilities to get past the formation and reclaim the Star Color Pen. Cure Star then uses the pen to perform Taurus Star Punch, winning the fight. Tenjo teleports away, defeated, but she's not concerned. Etymology Tenjo - Tenjo's name could be based on the creature in the Japanese folklore, Tengu, which alludes to her appearance. Trivia * She shares her voice actress with The Scorpio Star Princess. Gallery Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure